Lost and Found
by Lerith Everclear
Summary: Angel and Co. may have found a solution to a big problem, over the slayer's dead body. Angel/Buffy crossover *Chapter 5 coming soon*
1. 1

A/N: this story takes place before "Hell's Bells" and "The Price"  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the quiet building a clock chimed the hour. She sighed and looked down at her watch. It was two AM and she hadn't slept yet. She hooked a stray strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and went back to the large dusty tome in front of her on the desk.  
  
"Fred what are doing up at this hour?" He asked. Her heart leaped from her chest as she looked up into his handsome pale face. His dark eyes searching her's for an explanation.  
  
"Angel, I didn't hear you come in." Fred stammered.  
  
"Have you been to bed yet?" He asked.  
  
"No not yet, I think I might be on to something." She said.  
  
"Oh?" He asked with interest.  
  
"I don't want to say anything 'til I know for sure." She replied.  
  
"O.K." Angel said with a shrug. He turned and walked back into the dark building beyond the mote of light cast by the desk lamp. Fred sighed again and went back to her reading.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The alarm clock on the bedside table went off with a shriek. She reached over and swatted at it with the flat of her hand. She sat up and stretched. Yawning she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. The morning light filter through the white curtains and cast odd shapes across the room as she rose and headed for the shower. In the hall the rest of the house had already started the day.  
  
"Morning Buffy." The bright eyed red head chirped as she walked past.  
  
"Morning Will." She replied.  
  
"What's the plan for the day?" Willow asked.  
  
"Get Dawn off to school and get me off to work. How about you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Class." Willow replied. Buffy smiled as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She stepped into the shower and let the water course over her body.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I got it." Fred whispered to herself as the sun broke over the horizon. She leapt to her feet and raced out of the office. In the lobby of the old hotel she called out for Angel. She his boots pounding on the floor above. He stopped, panting at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Fred, what is it?" He breathed.  
  
"I did it Angel, I found a way to get Connor back." Fred said. 


	2. 2

Fred paced back and forth across the hard tile floor. Stopped and looked up to see everyone staring up at her, their eye's hopeful, Angel's most of all. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Alright. I found a way the we could bring Connor back. Ya see there's this dimensional key, and it can open a gate to other dimensions, Which is why it's a dimensional key I guess." She said in one breath.  
  
"Ok but were is this key?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"That's the one problem, I don't know, the books are kinda sketchy on the location part." Fred replied.  
  
"I think I know someone who can help us locate it." Angel said. Cordelia whirled around to face him.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"DAWN!!!!" She called through the closed door. She tapped her foot on the plush hallway carpet. She reached up and rapt sharply on the door again.  
  
"Dawn get up!!! Your gonna be late!!!!" She called. The door flew open and her sister appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Jeez Buffy calm down." She said.  
  
"Well next time acknowledge that you heard me." Buffy replied. Dawn turn around and closed the door. Buffy sighed and headed down the stairs to make breakfast.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cordelia sat at her desk and stared blankly at the phone.  
  
"What are you thinking about blondie?" Asked the green hued demon as he stepped into the room. Cordelia looked up.  
  
"Hi Lorne, I was just thinking about how great it would be to have Connor back. Plus I want to know who Angel went to talk to." She said with a sigh. She slumped down in her chair so that her chin rested on the desk. She looked up at Lorne.  
  
"I don't know where he went sweet pea." He replied.  
  
"Damn him and his hidden agendas." She pouted.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dawn ran a brush through her long chestnut hair. She sat down on the bed and reached under it for her shoes. She quickly laced her sketchers and headed down to breakfast. As she turned the corner she saw her sister sitting at the counter.  
  
"Where's Willow?" She asked.  
  
"She already left for School." Buffy replied. She scraped the last bit of her breakfast onto the fork.  
  
"When are you going to be home tonight?" Dawn asked as she got down a plate, and began to serve herself breakfast.  
  
"Not until late." Buffy said around her last mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh." Dawn said.  
  
"You could her over to the Magic Box after school." Buffy offered.  
  
"And Help Anya pick out more ugly bridesmaid dresses? No thanks." Dawn said.  
  
"I know. I just don't want you to be alone here all the time." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well maybe I'll call Tara or have Spike come over." Dawn suggested.  
  
"Call Tara." Buffy said coldly.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Lilah Morgan sat in her black leather office chair looking out her office window at the city below. Behind her she heard her office door open and close quietly.  
  
"Haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked as she swung her chair around. She raised an eyebrow as came face to face with Angel.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Information about a key." Angel said.  
  
"Well since I'm not a locksmith, so I doubt I can help you." She said smugly.  
  
"This is an dimensional key." he replied.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say so." She asked. Angel's brow furrowed as he glared over the desk at her. Lilah sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I assume your talking about The Key of Glorificus?" She asked raising her eye brow.  
  
"That would be the one." He replied.  
  
"I don't know anything about it." She said. A growl escaped Angel's lips as he lunged across the desk.  
  
"Either you spill your guts about the key or I will spill your guts all over this room." He snarled as he lifted out of the chair by the throat.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you what I know." Lilah croaked. 


	3. 3

"Glorificus was one of three hell gods. A few god knows how many years ago she banished. Forced to Earth co-inhabiting the body of a human male. The only way for her to return to her home dimension was a key. The brakes down the barriers between worlds. This key is as old if not older than the a fore mentioned hell god. When she was banished the key was given to an order of Russian monks to protect. The monks in turn hide the key away in a place where Glorificus could never find it. Last year Glorificus found the key, and was stopped by the sacrifice of the slayer."  
  
Angel looked up at Lilah.  
  
"Where's the key now?" He asked.  
  
"After the slayer died, the key fell into the hands of several very powerful witches and demons." Lilah replied.  
  
"Is that all you know?" He asked.  
  
"It's all I'm going to tell you. If I were you, and I was going after the key, I would think about springing my friend the slayer from jail." She replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because your gonna need all the firepower you can get." Lilah said with a smile.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Anya leaned over the front counter of The Magic Box, flipping the pages of a bridal magazine when the bell over the door rang. She looked up to see Dawn walk through the door.  
  
"Hello Dawn." Anya said brightly.  
  
"Hi" Dawn replied.  
  
"What can I help you with today?" Anya asked.  
  
"Do you mind if I hang out here and do my homework for a little while?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all. Tell me what do you think of these for bridesmaid dresses?" Anya asked, thrusting the magazine towards Dawn. Dawn looked down at the picture.  
  
"They're Different." Dawn said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Fred looked around the ancient hotel lobby. Cordelia sat behind the front desk reading the latest fashion magazine, while Gru and Gunn sparred over to one side of the gigantic red pentagram transcribed on the floor at her feet. Everything seemed almost right, except nothing had been right since they lost Wesley and Connor. She hoped that by finding a way to return Connor to them that the healing could start between Angel and Wesley, and her new found family could be whole once again. Fred let a deep sigh escape her lips. Cordelia looked up from her reading and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Willow walked down the street humming to herself. Her day had been very uneventful. She reached out and pulled open the door to the Magic Box. As she stepped into the artificial twilight of the shop she saw Dawn and Anya sitting at the large table in the middle of the building.  
  
"Hi guys" she said as stepped down towards the table. Dawn and Anya looked up.  
  
"Hey Willow." Dawn greeted her.  
  
"What are you guys up too?" Willow asked  
  
"We are looking at potential dresses for my bridesmaids." Anya said.  
  
"Oh how fun." Willow said as she pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Oh yeah tons and tons." Dawn said rolling her eyes. Willow smiled. She looked over at the magazine and cringed at the sight of dress Anya was pointing at. Across the table Dawn gathered up her things.  
  
"I better get home." She said as she stood up.  
  
"Ok I'll see you there." Willow said as Dawn headed for the door. The bell above the door chimed as she walked out into the dusk.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Angel walked up the front steps of the Hyperion. As strode through the front doors everyone looked up at him. Cordelia walked out from behind the desk.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" She asked.  
  
"that's not important." He said.  
  
"I think it is." Cordelia replied, hands on her hips.  
  
"Gunn I need you to arrange a prison brake." Angel said.  
  
"Who we braking out?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Faith" Angel replied.  
  
"What!?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I found out where the key is." Angel said.  
  
"Where?" Fred asked, her eyes lighting up  
  
"Sunnydale" 


	4. 4

"Sunnydale? Angel should i call Willow and see if she knows anything?" Cordelia asked coming around the front of the desk.  
  
"Angel are you sure you want to bust Faith out?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Lilah seems to think it would be a good idea." Angel replied.  
  
"Lilah? Since when do you take the advice of that bitch?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Since she knew more about where to find the key then we did." Angel replied.  
  
"I'm calling Willow." Cordelia said as she headed back towards the phone.  
  
"So do you think you can get her out?" Angel asked.  
  
"It could take sometime." Gunn shrugged.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dawn tossed her backpack on the table as she passed through the dining room. She rifled through the refrigerator and came up empty. She sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Hello?" Asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Tara." Dawn said.  
  
"Hi Dawny." Tara responded.  
  
"So Buffy is working late and I'm alone, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out." Dawn said.  
  
"Sure I have some homework to finish..." Tara started.  
  
"Could you hold on there's another call." Dawn interrupted.  
  
"No problem"  
  
Dawn hit the flash button.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cordelia drummed her nails on the desk while she listened to the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Hi is Willow there?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Um no she isn't can I take a message?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah could you please tell her Cordelia called." She replied.  
  
"Sure thing." Dawn replied and hung up.  
  
"Gee, thanks, brat." Cordelia mumbled and set down her receiver. She heard the front doors open and close. She rushed out into the lobby.  
  
"Who just left." She demanded. Fred turned around.  
  
"Angel, Gunn and Gru just left to organize the prison brake." Fred said, her voice shaky as Cordelia glared at the door.  
  
"This is gonna be bad." She said as she flounced back to the office.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dawn sighed and clicked back to Tara.  
  
"Sorry about that, it was Cordelia for Willow." Dawn said.  
  
"I wonder what's up." Tara said.  
  
"I don't know, you gonna come over? Dawn asked as she scrawled a note for Willow and pinned it to the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah I'll be over as soon as I can." Tara said.  
  
"She and Dawn exchanged pleasantries before hanging up. Tara looked down at her homework and sighed. She flipped the book closed grabbed her jacket. She flicked off the light on her way out.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Faith lay on her hard cot staring at the ceiling. She shifted slightly as one of the springs jabbed her in the back. She listened as the guard buzzed herself in through the security door.  
  
"Hey Faith you got a visitor." The guard barked.  
  
"Yeah?" Faith asked as she rolled over and sat up. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair before hopping off the the cot and landing squarely on the floor. The guard led her through the maze of halls and cells to the visiting area. As they approached Faith realized who it was who had come to see her. Faith sat down and crossed her arms under her chest.  
  
"Long time no see." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel said.  
  
"I bet." Faith snorted.  
  
"Look a lot's happened since I was here last." Angel said.  
  
"And what? That's supposed to make everything better?" Faith asked.  
  
"Faith, I need your help." He pleaded.  
  
"Yeah? A lot of help you've been to me." She said as she turned away.  
  
"Faith, my son's been kidnapped." he said.  
  
"Your what?" She asked, shock leaking into her voice. 


	5. 5

There was sharp knock on the door. Dawn got up from the couch and hurried over and opened the door. She stood on the porch her dark blonde hair pulled back from her face. Her long skirt billowing in the soft night breeze. She looked up when the door opened. "Hi Dawny" she said. "Hey come on in" Dawn replied as she stepped out of the doorway. The two girls walked into the house, and made there way to the kitchen. Dawn opened the fridge and looking around inside again. "Sorry Tara, I'd offer you something but the cupboard's bare, Buffy and Willow haven't gonna shopping a while." Dawn said with a shrug. "That's ok" Tara said with a nod. "You sure?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, have you eaten yet?" Tara replied. "No" Dawn said. "well then let's go grab something to eat." Tara responded. Dawn grinned and grabbed her jacket, flipping off the lights and locking the front door behind them.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The sound of the door buzzing snapped her out of her reverie. Faith barely registered the walk back to her cell. So much had happened since she'd been locked up. Buffy died, again. Angel and Darla had a son, and Wes betrayed Angel and cost him that son. She sighed as she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. The light went out and she drifted off to sleep. Faith tossed and turned for what seemed like hours nightmare images playing behind her eyelids. Off in the distance she heard an Alarm ringing. The ring grew closer and closer. Her eyes snapped opened. As her senses began to focus she realized the door to her cell was open and the ring was all around her, pounding in her eyes. She felt a strong hand clamp a rag over her mouth and nose. A sickly sweet stench filled her mouth and coated her throat. She struggled as best she could, but disturbing numbness began to spread from her lungs. It encompassed her muscles and she began to see large black spots swim across her vision. The spots continued to get bigger, eventually blocking out her sight. Her mind slipped back to sleep. Before the last of her senses left her she felt herself get picked up off her bed and carried out into the night.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Willow dug her keys out of her pocket as she approached the dark house. She was happy to be home and away from Anya and her bridal magazine. She shuddered remembering the last dress Anya proudly pointed. She was beginning to regret agreeing to being a bridesmaid. Her key turned in the lock and the door swung open quietly. Her hand groped around the wall for the light switch. Finding it at last she flicked it up and walked through the door* "Honey I'm home!!!" She announced brightly with a smile. Her face fell when silence greeted her. She took off her coat and hung it by the door. She turned back locking the door before heading upstairs. She stopped at Dawn's door and opened quietly. She peered into the empty room and sighed. She walked down the hall to her room. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed. She glanced around the room and sighed again. Picking up her book from the night stand she began to read. Not long after she dozed off.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cordelia sat behind her desk staring at the phone. She drummed her nails absently on the desk as she mentally urged the phone to ring. "Who you waitin' for to call?" Fred asked from the doorway. Cordelia looked up at her and blinked. She looked back to the phone and then at Fred. "I expect a couple of calls actually." Cordelia said. "Really?" Fred asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "Yes, either Willow's going to call back, or the police are going to call and let me know it's time for us to go bail Angel and the moron squad out of jail." Cordelia said not keeping the annoyance from her voice. "Oh." Fred responded. Cordelia sighed and went back to staring at the phone. Fred shrugged and went back the lobby. She paced back and forth. All her thoughts were of Angel and Connor and how happy they'd all be when this was over. She jumped when phone rang, and cocked her head to side listening to Cordelia answer it. "Hello Angel Investigations. We help the helpless" she said into the phone. "Hey next time tell me it's a wrong number before I give the whole speech!!!" Cordelia snapped. She Slammed the phone down. "Some people."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to try and do it on a more regular basis, provided life doesn't go and get all wonky again. 


End file.
